


tension is running high

by aureatian



Series: A3 NSFW Week [7]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureatian/pseuds/aureatian
Summary: He doesn’t often bungle an assignment. Being on his knees and servicing his employer is a reassurance that he’s still wanted here, that Moriarty still trusts and wants to use his talents.
Relationships: utsuki chikage/hyoudou juuza
Series: A3 NSFW Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week





	tension is running high

**Author's Note:**

> basically an au where akigumi fucks to get into character, and the other troupes do not do that.

Reading over the script Juza mumbles to himself, "Moran would do anything for Moriarty, huh?"

Juza has experience with characters similar to this from both sides. Dom and Jon, Chilong and Shin immediately come to mind. There's more than just blind loyalty between Moran and Moriarty. It's a sense of respect, an acknowledgement of necessary evil that's present in the world. At the very least, Moriarty is organized about it. The only casualties are the ones that are planned.

Moran can live with that. It's better than the rampant destruction of a battlefield or the complete disregard of civilians by the government that's supposed to be protecting them. Moriarty never claimed to be a good man. That's the reason Moran trusted him in the first place. Men who claim to be good are untrustworthy. His time in the military must have taught him the rule of the world.

A similar character to Jon, but with a different take on his loyalty. He wants to feel out the character and the best way to do that...

Juza doesn't know Chikage nearly as well as he's grown to know how troupe mates. To every problem there is a solution.

It's not too late and Itaru said Chikage doesn't sleep very much. A knock at his neighbor's door and he appears. If he's surprised by Juza being here, he definitely doesn't show it.

"Are you free right now? We could do some character building… If there's something you gotta work on, you can bring it too."

"We can. What are you thinking?"

"... Somethin' like a street act in private."

"That's vague."

Juza gives him a small shrug. He doesn't know if the other troupes do things like this for character building, but Juza needs to use everything available to him. He doesn’t have the range some of the other actors can flex, so he needs to deepen his understanding of those roles he _can_ play.

"Do you want to?"

"Give me a moment. I'll meet you at the entrance."

* * *

He's not doing this anywhere Settsu would be able to see. They've shared plenty of nights together, but no way is he putting up with heckling while he's still trying to find his character. Juza especially doesn't want to deal with Settsu butting in when he isn't even part of this scene, let alone the play.

So he takes Chikage to a nearby love hotel. He thinks, just for a moment, he saw some kind of surprise on Chikage's face. When he turned around to check, he went straight back to his normal expression.

Maybe Spring doesn't do this style of character building.

They're hovering right outside of the room Chikage booked for the next four hours. (Juza's wallet is eternally grateful.)

"Hey, treat me like Moriarty would treat Moran when we're in there."

"Is anything off the table?" Chikage looks calculating, but it's also the expression he usually wears. Juza can't read anything when it comes to him.

"No marks where people could see… I ain't into pain, but Moran might be." If it's for the professor he trusts, that is. "I'll follow your lead."

Chikage takes the time to stroke Juza's cheek, soft and almost soothing. Like he's saying everything is going to be fine. He can trust a fellow Mankai member, even when they've never been this intimate before. "If you say stop we'll break the scene, alright?"

"'Kay." With that said and on the table he feels more comfortable moving forward with this. Before it was more of an awkward favor that he hoped Chikage would accept.

With that, Chikage strides into the room, self assured and well aware. Juza follows him in. His own gait more sure of himself than normal, but not at Moriarty's level. Moran knows his place in the world, and it’s not as the top dog in any situation except direct violence.

He stands quietly at the doorway, waiting for his orders. Moriarty sets up his table for work, pulling out his laptop, carefully placing it on the desk. He pushes back the chair and looks towards Moran, a faint smirk on his lips. It’s not so much an order as a suggestion. That’s right, it would be different between the orders Moran _needs_ to carry out, versus the things Moriarty simply wants from him.

It’s one other reason Moran is comfortable working for Moriarty. For things that aren’t necessary or part of a job, he’s allowed the choice of participating. If he stays at the door, or ends up between Moriarty’s thighs, either way he’s still respected. Either way he still has employment.

Moriarty is there, waiting for him to make his decision. There’s nothing urging him forward, whatever Moriarty is doing isn’t critically important. Moran strides forward, settling himself underneath the desk.

One pat to Moran’s shoulder. Reassurance, maybe? Maybe a little affection, or some kind of fondness for the man who obeys every unsavory instruction. He pulls out his dick and nudges it against Moran’s mouth. Still no orders, just suggestions. It’s an easy thing to put it in his mouth, looking up at Moriarty for further guidance.

All he does is slide his cock in, all the way. Once it’s there, he makes no motions to thrust, doesn’t shift in any way. Instead he turns his attention to his laptop, the clacking noises only giving away that he’s working, and not a single thing about what he’s working on. That’s fine by Moran.

This is an easy thing. Something he doesn’t have to grapple with his morals about. There’s no murder here, no body that needs to be disposed of. Considering all the things Moriarty asks of him, this is one thing that he has no qualms about. Just getting on his knees and warming Moriarty’s dick is… honestly pleasant. Not something he would want to do full time, but on occasion, when he has no other ‘errands’ to do, it’s almost relaxing. He can let his eyes slip closed, focus on his breathing, ignore the way his own pants are starting to tent.

Not not that last one. Moriarty’s foot is resting gently on his crotch. An open invitation to get himself off, if he so wants to. If he tried humping against it, he’s sure he’d get more pressure. This isn’t really about him, Moran doesn’t really want to get off. It’s that feeling of being useful that he craves.

He doesn’t often bungle an assignment. Being on his knees and servicing his employer is a reassurance that he’s still wanted here, that Moriarty still trusts and wants to use his talents. Not _these_ specific ones he’s putting on display, but the ones that he was originally hired for. It’s a make up session, an apology, in a screwed up way.

He wonders if Chikage understands. He might.

Juza’s not sure how long they sit there. It’s oddly companionably silence for one of them having a dick in his mouth. Moran occasionally sucks at the professor’s cock, but otherwise he’s content just to have the weight of it in his mouth. Moriarty typing away until he’s finished with whatever report his company requires of him. The laptop’s lid closes and Moriarty pushes back, pulling his cock out of Moran’s mouth.

“Good work.”

There’s no kiss between them. They aren’t lovers or anything close to the sort. It doesn't feel entirely transactional either. It’s an odd relationship between Moriarty and Moran, something between them that isn’t really romance, but is more than just a leader and his henchman.

He’ll have to think about this more.

“‘M breaking scene. Chikage, would you mind doing this again?” Better to ask now, while they’re already here.

If he’s surprised, it doesn’t show. “For the stage? Alright.”

He's grateful.


End file.
